shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sail On!: Chapter 2
Standing facing the water, in front of a small raft tied to the docks, the five companions stood examining the small craft, Sid with a wide grin on his face. Buzz: So that's it? Sid: Yes, beautiful, isn't she? Jon: More like a mass drowning waiting to happen. Sid: Hey, don't insult the raft, the raft got us so far. Lisa: Um, are you sure it is safe travelling on that? Buzz: Wait, I thought you weren't even coming with us. Jon: (Shouting at Buzz) Hey, don't question the lady, if she wants to come then she's coming. Buzz: Shut up you moron, don't make me remember I still have to kick your ass. Jon: Bring it on, Momo. Buzz: Why you.. (Begins moving towards Jon when Mira takes a step towards him and glares at him, bringing him up short.) Anyway, this raft just won't do, its much too small for all of us. We need something bigger. Like that. He points to the right, towards a small marine ship anchored a little out to the sea. As everyone turns to look at the ship, he suddenly lashes out with a punch, sending Jon tumbling into the water. Jon: (Spitting out water as he surfaces from the water.) You b******, what the hell was that for? Mira: Huh, what happened to you? Buzz: Seriously, what the hell are you doing going for a swim at a time like this? Jon: I'm going to kill you, you little shit, just you wait. Sid: (Completely ignoring Jon) You want us to steal a marine ship? Buzz: (Ignoring Jon as well) Yes, that ship will be perfect for us, until we reach . I can build something much better there. Lisa helps Jon out of the water, while Mira suddenly steps behind Buzz and raps him on the head. Mira: I told you he still hasn't recovered completely, once he's healed you can kill him for all I care, but for now touch him again and I'll tie you to a bolder and toss you into the sea. Buzz: (In a sulky, subdued tone.) Yes mam. ---- A little later, in another part of town, in the same restaurant our young pirates had met their new comrades, a young man sat drinking at a table with a few marine officers standing close by. Young Man: More food, and another bottle of rum. Marine#1: Giotto-san, you have had enough, we need to head out soon. Marine#2: I'll ask for the bill, the Vice-Admiral will not be happy if we delay any more. Giotto: Shaddap. I'm not done. Marine#2: But sir, we rea... Giotto suddenly catches the two by the face and slams them into the ground. Giotto: Bloody Marines, this is why I like to work alone. Woman, get me more food. And rum, loads and loads of rum. Young waitress: Ye,,yes sir. At once. Suddenly three more Marines come running into the restaurant. Marine#3: Sir!! The ship...its under attack. A group of pirates suddenly showed up and are trying to steal the ship. Giotto: Huh? What the hell are you talking about, we cleared out all the pirates last week. Marine#4: Yes sir, but these are new ones. One of them is a wanted criminal from Water 7. Giotto: (Sighs as he gets to his feet.) You, stay here, pick these two fools up, pay the woman, and pack and bring me the rest of my food. The rest of you, lets go. (On the way he stops near the proprietress and bows to her.) Thank you for the food, it was delicious. ---- As the marines reach the docks, they find the are scattered with the unconscious bodies of the former crew of the ship. As the ship starts moving towards the open seas, Giotto suddenly runs towards the ship and jumps from the edge of the docks, landing right in the center of the ship. Sid: Who the hell are you? Get off my ship. Giotto: Your ship, this is my ship. Sid: Not anymore, we stole it, so its ours now. Giotto: So I guess you are the captain? Sid: Yes, I'm Eustass D. Sid, and as I said, this is my ship. Get off it. Sid accompanies the last words with a sudden burst of speed as he reduces the distance between him and Giotto and attempts to punch him. Giotto manages to take a step back and avoid the punch, lashing out instead with a kick that sends Sid tumbling backwards. Sid manages to regain his balance and looks up just in time to see Giotto launch himself into the air and jump towards him. He immediately responses by surrounding his hands in fire and launching a jumping upwards as well. Sid: Take this, Hiken! Giotto tries to avoid the fiery punch, but still in the air and slowed in his inebriated state, the punch impacts with his stomach and sends him flying out of the ship and into the water. He watches in frustration as the ship slowly sails away, Sid still visible standing at the rear of the ship, staring at him. A little while later, as he climbs onto the dock, ignoring the offered hands of the other Marines, he rubs a hand over the spot where the punch had impacted. Giotto: (Talking to himself) Nice punch kid, but next time I won't let you get away so easily. (Now shouting orders to the Marines) Get this mess cleared up, contact the nearest base and get us a new ship. And tell them there is a new pirate on these waters, better get a good bounty out on him, I have a feeling he's going to be trouble. Category:Stories Category:Sail On!